loshumanitosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tristres Trópicos: Los Kayapó
thumb|245px'' Compañeros, aquí os dejo mi exposición sobre la tribu sudamericana, conocida como "Los Kayapó". Me ha resultado muy interesante conocer su modo de vida y como se distribuyen el trabajo en grupos por organización sexual, de manera que, los hombres no interfieren en el trabajo de las mujeres (a menudo, más seguro que el de los hombres) y viceversa (siendo el trabajo de los hombres más sacrificado, si tenemos en cuenta que son los que se atreven a cazar animales de gran tamaño exponiendo su vida, además de muchas otras actividades que llevan a cabo). ¡Échenle un ojito que no tiene desperdicio!.'' Finalmente, he introducido un problema actual de la tribu de los Kayapó. Este problema consiste en que el gobierno brasileño ha accedido a implantar una central hidroeléctrica que se pondrá en funcionamiento a partir del año 2015 destruyendo y contaminando gran parte del Amazonas. Véanlo . 1.png 2.png 3.png 4.png 5.png 6.png 7.png 8.png 9.png 10.png 'Introducción' Los Kayapó viven en una serie de aldeas dispersas a lo largo del curso superior de los ríos Iriri, Bacajá, Fresco y de otros afluentes del caudaloso río Xingu, dibujando en el sector central del Brasil (brasil Central) un territorio casi tan grande como Austria, aunque casi totalmente cubierto por la selva ecuatorial, a excepción de la porción oriental, en donde se presentan algunas áreas de sabana o “cerrado”. Su cosmología, su vida ritual y su organización social son extremadamente ricas y complejas, así como también son intensas y ambivalentes las relaciones con la sociedad nacional y con los ambientalistas de todo el mundo. thumb|left|400px La denominación Kayapó (que a veces se escribe “kaiapó” o “caiapó”) fue utilizado por vez primera hacia comienzos del siglo XIX. Los mismos indios no se designan por medio de ese término, lanzado por algunos grupos vecinos para nominarlos y que significa “aquellos que se asemejan a los monos”, lo que se debe, probablemente, a un ritual a través del cual, durante varias semanas, los hombres kayapó. Portando máscaras de monos, ejecutan cortos bailes. Aún sabiendo que son denominados por los otros de esa manera, los Kayapó se refieren a si mismos como mebêngôkre, o “los hombres del orificio/lugar del agua”. El territorio Kayapó está situado sobre la planicie central de Brasil (Brasil Central), a aproximadamente 300 o 400 metros por sobre el nivel del mar. Se trata de una región colmada de valles. También se reparten por el terreno de la planicie algunas pequeñas colinas con una altitud máxima de 400 metros, frecuentemente aisladas y dispersas. Los grandes ríos se alimentan de una gran cantidad de arroyos y pequeños canales que, de tan pequeños, algunos de ellos ni siquiera fueron descubiertos por los brasileños así como carecen de denominación alguna. thumb En el Brasil Central, el año se divide en dos estaciones: la estación seca (“invierno”), que se extiende desde el mes de mayo hasta el mes de octubre, y la estación lluviosa (“verano”), que se presenta desde el mes de noviembre hasta el mes de abril. La estación seca se caracteriza por presentar días calurosos y ventosos, por las noches frescas y por la ausencia casi total de mosquitos. Se trata de un período ciertamente más agradable y al que los Kayapó acostumbran referirse como “tiempo bueno”. La estación de lluvias, por el contrario, se caracteriza por presentar precipitaciones torrenciales, por las inundaciones de la mayor parte de los ríos y arroyos y por la presencia desagradable de una gran cantidad de mosquitos y de otros tipos de insectos. Al evocar ese período, los indios se refieren simplemente al “tiempo de lluvia”. El índice pluvial anual es considerable, variando entre 1.900 milímetros en el nordeste del territorio, a casi 2.500 milímetros hacia el sudeste. Para tener una idea, el Reino de Bélgica, considerado un país lluvioso, presenta un índice anual de aproximadamente 1.000 milímetros de lluvia. 'La lengua de los Kayapó' thumb|left|300px La lengua habada por los Kayapó pertenece a la familia Jê, del tronco Jê. Existen diferencias dialectales entre los diferentes grupos Kayapó originadas por las diferentes fisiones que originaron a tales grupos, pero en todos ellos la lengua es una característica que los abarca en términos étnicos, llevándolos a la conciencia de que pertenecen a una cultura en común. Los Kayapó, para quienes la oratoria es una práctica social valorizada, se definen como aquellos que hablan bien, “bonito” (Kaben mei), en oposición a todos os grupos que no hablan su lengua. En ciertas ocasiones, como en los discursos del consejo o ceremoniales, los hombres thumb Kayapó hablan en un tono de voz que se manifiesta en el sonido como si alguien les estuviera propinando un golpe en el estómago (ben), diferenciando así este tipo de oratoria del habla común. El grado de conocimiento de los Kayapó del portugués varia bastante entre los diferentes grupos de acuerdo a la antigüedad del contacto y al grado de aislamiento en el que cada grupo se encuentra. La población Kayapó thumbEs difícil decir con precisión cuantos individuos pertenecientes a la etnia Kayapó viven en ese inmenso territorio. Además de las 19 comunidades que mantienen contactos regulares con nuestra sociedad, se sabe de la existencia de tres o cuatro grupos aislados cuya población está estimada entre 30 a 100 personas, con los cuales los Kayapó mantienen contacto directo. Asimismo, nos deparamos con fluctuaciones demográficas serias: hace ya dos décadas que la población Kayapó aumenta de manera constante. En ciertos grupos, la población crece casi 5% al año, lo que se corresponde con la duplicación del número de habitantes de una aldea en apenas catorce años: ¡una verdadera explosión demográfica! Pero como los indios, cuando están aislados, no están inmunes a ciertas enfermedades como la gripe, la rubéola, la varicela, etcétera, esas enfermedades occidentales se manifiestan como verdaderas epidemias, muchas veces responsables, en un corto período, de cobrarse una gran cantidad de víctimas. No son raros, en la Amazonía, los casos en los que casi toda la población de una aldea sucumbe en menos de dos semanas a estas epidemias. En la actualidad, la mayor parte de los Kayapó entabla contactos más o menos regulares con el mundo de los blancos y el cuadro crítico de las epidemias ha sido superado. Sin embargo, los problemas continúan manifestándose en una gran parte de la población debido al fallecimiento de niños y adultos que aún no están inmunizados contra las enfermedades occidentales. thumb|left|266px Estimar con precisión el número de indios Kayapó es difícil debido, como mencionamos, a la fluctuaciones demográficas y a los problemas de evaluación de la población absoluta de los grupos hasta ahora desconocidos. Una estimación del año 2000 indica una población total de aproximadamente 6.300 personas, lo que permite afirmar que, desde el punto de vista demográfico, los Kayapó pertenecen a los 15 grupos más importantes de la Amazonía. Las aldeas Kayapó son relativamente grandes en relación al patrón amazónico: si una aldea indígena acostumbra variar entre 30 y 80 personas, entre los Kayapó ese número fluctúa entre los 200 a los 500 habitantes. Pero esa densidad poblacional generalmente oscila: si se presenta una menor aglomeración no se verifican más de 60 personas aunque la aldea más populosa puede llegar a presentar 900 individuos. Las aldeas kayapó tradicionales están compuestas por un círculo de casas construidas alrededor de una gran plaza abierta. Situada en el centro de la aldea, se encuentra la casa de los hombres, en donde se reúnen cotidianamente las asociaciones políticas masculinas. Ese centro es un lugar simbólico, origen y corazón de la organización social y ritual de los Kayapó, célebre por su complejidad. Es dable señalar que esa estructura espacial es simbólica y puede ser reencontrada entre otros grupos Jê. El sector periférico de la aldea se constituye por casas dispuestas en círculos, distribuidas de modo regular, en las cuales residen las familias extensas. Esa porción de la aldea está asociada, más que nada, a las actividades domésticas, al desarrollo físico del individuo y a la integración de los sujetos en el seno de los grupos de parentesco. Cuando las mujeres no trabajan en el campo de cultivo, ellas recolectan los frutos y la leña o toman baños. El tiempo restante se emplea en el interior o en los entornos de la casa, en donde las mujeres hilan, se ocupan de los niños, preparan la comida o simplemente se entretienen con los miembros de la familia. Se trata del dominio de las relaciones individuales como el afecto o la evitación, así como de las relaciones de reciprocidad y de mediación. Asimismo, esa zona periférica se asocia a los tabúes alimenticios, al ciclo de vida, al parentesco, al casamiento y a los lazos de la amistad formal.thumb Los Kayapó son monógamos. Cuando un hombre se casa, deja la casa de los hombres para residir en la casa de la esposa. Las mujeres, a su vez, nunca dejan la residencia materna. Teóricamente, una casa abriga varias familias conjugadas: una abuela y su marido y sus hijas con sus esposos y niños, entre otras posibilidades. Cuando el número de residencias se torna demasiado numeroso (40 personas o más), el grupo residencial sufre una fisión y se construyen una o más casas contiguas a la primera. El centro de la aldea se compone de dos áreas: la plaza, en donde se desarrollan la mayor parte de las actividades públicas, y la casa de los hombres. La incorporación de un joven en la vida de la casa de los hombres se concreta a través de los lazos de amistad que nada tienen que ver con los lazos de parentesco. De esta manera, la incorporación de los sujetos en los grupos de hombres políticos adultos (las asociaciones masculinas) es un asunto exterior al parentesco, lo que contrasta fuertemente con las relaciones alimentadas desde la periferia de la aldea. El centro está, por lo tanto, relacionado a las asociaciones masculinas y a las actividades típicamente reservadas a los hombres: reunirse, realizar discursos, implementar ceremonias y rituales públicos. 'Historia' thumb|left|300pxLa mayoría de las relaciones que datan del período del descubrimiento y de la exploración de la Amazonía nos enseña que la mayoría de las tribus indígenas –al contrario de los Kayapó- vivían concentradas a lo largo del curso de los grandes ríos navegables. Esa concentración se explica especialmente si consideramos las posibilidades de transporte. Las largas caminatas a través de la selva son frecuentemente extenuantes y exigen una gran cantidad de tiempo. Durante la estación de lluvias, las precipitaciones tornan aún más difíciles los traslados por tierra por las inundaciones y por el estado intransitable de los senderos. El transporte a través de barcos motorizados es más fácil, representa menos riesgos, exige menos esfuerzos y es posible de realizar durante todo el año. Pero los Kayapó no optaron por este último. Las tribus denominadas “ribereñas”, que se trasladan principalmente a lo largo de las vías navegables se asientan, generalmente, en un patrón disperso, formando numerosas aunque pequeñas colonias –generalmente sedentarias- que cuentan –como máximo-con 80 personas por aldea.Un punto débil en este patrón de asentamiento es el hecho de que estos grupos ribereños se rebelaron como relativamente vulnerables dada la facilidad de ser localizados por los enemigos.thumb|400px Las investigaciones más recientes indican que la elección de la fundación de una comunidad reposa menos sobre las posibilidades de transporte que sobre los factores ecológicos. Los ríos más grandes ofrecen, además de una mayor cantidad de peces, grandes concentraciones de todos los tipos de animales y, más precisamente, de los mamíferos mayores. Ese fenómeno está fuertemente relacionado al ciclo estacional anual. Tradicionalmente, la economía de los Kayapó se basa en la caza y en una práctica agrícola denominada coivara (régimen agrícola rudimentario tradicional de algunas comunidades. Se inicia con siembra luego del desmonte del bosque nativo, seguido por la quema de la vegetación. La siembra se intercalad con varias especies -rotación de especies- durante 3 anos. La característica extremamente rudimentaria de esta técnica agrícola lleva al rápido agotamiento del suelo, logrando que las tierras necesiten descansar entre tres y doce años así como causando el desmonte de grandes áreas de bosque). La sociedad presenta un reparto de las tareas basada en la división sexual del trabajo. Leyenda o cuento infantil sobre los Kayapó thumb|left|273pxEn 1952 Joao Américo Peret tradujo una leyenda de los indios Kayapos que vivían al sur de Para, a orillas del río Fresco. En ella no sólo sorprenden los hechos sino también los atuendos típicos con los que se visten en las celebraciones para rememorar el hecho. A continuación se transcribe el texto traducido de la leyenda: "Nuestro pueblo vivía en una gran llanura muy lejos de aquí y desde donde podía verse la cordillera Pukato-Ti, cuyas cimas estaban siempre ocultas por la niebla de la incertidumbre, y continúan estándolo hasta nuestros días (...). Un día llegó a la aldea un visitante desconocido; se llamaba Bep-Kororoti y venía de la cordillera Pukato-Ti. Vestía un bo (el traje de paja de las fotos) que lo cubría de pies a cabeza. En la mano portaba un kop, arma que lanzaba rayos. Todos los de la aldea huyeron al monte aterrorizados, los hombres corrieron a proteger a mujeres y niños y algunos intentaron rechazar al intruso, pero sus armas eran insuficientes; cada vez que con ellas tocaban a Bep-Kororoti, caían inmediatamente derribados. El guerrero venido del cosmos se divertía al ver la fragilidad de sus adversarios. A fin de darles una demostración de su fuerza, alzó su kop y, apuntando sucesivamente a un árbol y a una piedra, destruyó ambos. Todos comprendieron que Bep-Kororoti había querido demostrarles que no había venido a hacer la guerra." "Así, durante un buen tiempo, no hubo mayores problemas. Los guerreros más valientes de la tribu intentaron oponer resistencia, pero a la postre fueron viendo que Bep-Kororoti les estaba resultando cada vez más imprescindible, además, no molestaba a nadie. Poco a poco fueron sintiéndose atraídos hacia él. Su hermosura, la blancura resplandeciente de su piel, su afectuosidad y bondad para con todos fueron gradualmente cautivando a aquellas gentes. Todos fueron experimentando una sensación de seguridad y fueron haciéndose sus amigos." "Bep-Kororoti comenzó a tomar afición al manejo de nuestras armas y empezó a aprender el arte de la caza. Al final, sus progresos habían sido tan grandes que llegó a aventajar a los más diestros de la tribu y sobrepasaba en valor a los más valientes de los nuestros, y así fue como al poco tiempo Bep-Kororoti fue aceptado como guerrero de la tribu y una joven lo escogió como esposo y se casó con él. Tu vieron varios hijos y una hija a la cual pusieron por nombre Niopouti." thumb|400px '' ''"Bep-Kororoti era más inteligente que los demás y pronto empezó a enseñar cosas desconocidas para aquellas gentes. Enseñó a los hombres a construir un ng-obi, esta asociación masculina con que hoy cuentan todos nuestros poblados. En ellas, los hombres relataban sus aventuras a los jóvenes y así ellos aprendían cómo debían comportarse ante los peligros e iban formando su criterio. La asociación masculina era en realidad una escuela y Bep-Kororoti su profesor." '' ''"En el ng-obi se hacían trabajos manuales y se perfeccionaban las armas, y todo se lo debíamos al gran guerrero del cosmos. Fue él quien fundó la "Gran Cámara" donde se discutían los grandes asuntos de la tribu y así se logró una mejor organización, lo que facilitó la vida y el trabajo de todos. A menudo los jóvenes se resistían a ir al ng-obi. Entonces Bep-kororoti se ponía su bo y salía en busca de los rebeldes obligándolos a cumplir con su deber." '' ''"Cuando la caza se hacía difícil, Bep-Kororoti traía su kop y mataba los animales sin herirlos. Siempre el cazador tenía derecho a reservarse para sí la mejor presa, pero Bep-Kororoti, que no se alimentaba con la comida del poblado, sólo tomaba lo imprescindible para la alimentación de su familia. Sus amigos no compartían su opinión, pero él no alteraba su forma de proceder. '' ''Pero, a medida que transcurrían los años, Bep-Kororoti comenzó a comportarse de un modo diferente. Empezó a eludir a los demás, quería permanecer en su choza. Cuando salía de su morada se dirigía siempre a las montañas de Pukato-Ti, desde donde había venido. Pero un día no pudo resistir más a su anhelo interior y abandonó el poblado. Reunió a su familia, sólo faltaba Nio-Pouti, que andaba fuera del poblado." "Partió precipitadamente. Pasaban los días y Bep-Kororoti no aparecía. Hasta que un día se presentó nuevamente en la plaza de la aldea y lanzó un terrible grito de guerra. Todos pensaron que se había vuelto loco y trataron de calmarlo, pero él se resistía a los que pretendían acercársele. Bep-Kororoti no hizo uso de su arma, pero su cuerpo se estremecía y el que lo tocaba caía muerto, uno tras otro iban cayendo los guerreros.". '' ''"La lucha se prolongó durante días enteros ya que los guerreros derribados volvían a levantarse nuevamente y trataban de dominar a Bep-Kororoti. Lo persiguieron hasta la cumbre de la montaña. Y ahí sucedió algo tremendo que dejó a todos espantados." "Bep-Kororoti volvió hasta los primeros contrafuertes de la cordillera. Con su kop destrozó todo lo que había a su alrededor. Cuando llegó a la cumbre de la cordillera había reducido a polvo árboles y matorrales. Entonces se produjo una formidable explosión que conmovió toda la región y Bep-Kororoti desapareció en el aire en medio de nubes llameantes, humo y truenos. La tierra se había estremecido de tal manera que había hecho saltar hasta las raíces de las plantas y había arruinado los frutos silvestres: la selva desapareció de modo que la tribu empezó a sentir hambre." "NioPouti, la hija de Bep-Kororoti, que se había casado con un guerrero y había dado a luz un hijo, dijo a su marido que ella sabía dónde podrían hallar alimento para todo el pueblo, pero que deberían acompañarla a la cordillera de Pukato-Ti. Ante los ruegos de Nio-Pouti, su esposo cobró valor y la siguió hasta la región de Pukato-Ti. Al llegar, Nio-Pouti se dirigió a la región de Mem-Baba-Kent-Kre donde buscó un árbol especial y se sentó en sus ramas con su hijo en la falda. En seguida, pidió a su marido que tirara de las ramas hacia abajo hasta que sus puntas tocasen el suelo. Cuando esto sucedió, se produjo una gran explosión y Nio-Pouti desapareció entre nubes, humo y polvo, rayos y truenos." '' thumb|left|400px ''"El esposo aguardó unos días, estaba desmoralizado y deseaba morir de hambre cuando de pronto oye un estruendo y ve que el árbol está nuevamente en su lugar original. Su sorpresa era grande; ahí estaba de nuevo su mujer y con ella Bep- Kororoti, y traían grandes cestos llenos de alimentos que él jamás había visto. Después de algún tiempo, el hombre del cosmos volvió a sentarse en el árbol fantástico y ordenó otra vez flexional las ramas hasta tocar el suelo. Se produjo una explosión y el árbol volvió a desaparecer en el aire. Nio-Pouti volvió con su marido al poblado y dio a conocer un mensaje de Bep-Kororoti todos debían emigrar y erigir sus aldeas a. Mem-Baba-Kent-Kre, lugar donde encontraran alimento. Nio- Pouti agregó que debían guardar las semillas de frutos, legumbres y arbustos hasta la época lluviosa y sembrarlas entonces para tener una nueva cosecha. Así comenzó nuestra agricultura. Nuestro pueblo emigró al Pukato-Ti y allí vivió en paz; las chozas de nuestras aldeas se hicieron cada vez más numerosas y, desde las montañas, se las veía tocar el horizonte." '' Unos interpretan esta leyenda como un cuento para niños, otros como otra leyenda más, pero hay algunos que ven claramente la visita de un extraterrestre (humanoide), con su traje espacial (bo), rifle laser (kop) y sus amplios conocimientos. Seguramente nunca sepamos la verdad, pero la leyenda está ahí, para que cada uno crea lo que quiera. 'El papel de la mujer en la tribu' Son especialmente las mujeres las que producen la cantidad necesaria de alimentos calóricos. Los campos de cultivo, sembrados en un radio medio de cuatro a seis kilómetros de la aldea, son administradas por ellas. Cada familia posee sus propios campos de cultivo, en donde se siembra, sobre todo, la papa dulce o batata, el maíz, la caña de azúcar, las bananas y la mandioca, extremadamente ricas en calorías. Algunas frutas tropicales, el algodón y el tabaco también son parte de los cultivos. Los Kayapó son exigentes en la selección de las tierras potencialmente fértiles: el oasis ideal debe conformar una porción de selva con una vegetación no muy densa, ubicada a una relativamente corta distancia de un río y situada al pie de las colinas. Los Kayapó distinguen entre los diferentes tipos de terrenos y de bosques. La elección de un lugar conveniente para establecer una nueva aldea o campo de cultivo no se decide precipitadamente. Los especialistas examinan cuidadosamente la tierra, su color y composición. La vegetación existente se toma también en consideración. thumb|300pxLos hombres tienen la dura tarea de cortar árboles para abrir los campos de cultivo. Los árboles son derribados hacia el inicio de la estación seca (mayo) y permanecen allí por algunos meses, hasta el momento en el que acerca la estación lluviosa. La composición del suelo constituye un gran problema en la selva ecuatorial dado que es extremadamente pobre en minerales. Es por ello que, al aproximarse octubre, los Kayapó queman los árboles cuya madera ya está seca. Los minerales que en ellas se concentran permanecen dentro de las cenizas, conformando una capa pasible de ser utilizada como abono. Luego de la quema, las mujeres inician la siembra. Se cultivan muchas variedades de plantas en círculos concéntricos. Ese manera mixta de sembrar presenta un cierto número de ventajas; por ejemplo, las plantas de hojas grandes protegen el suelo de las lluvias torrenciales así como del resecamiento, de la misma manera, otras plantas más altas protegen el suelo del sol abrasador. thumb|left|400pxAlgunas siembras se relacionan asimismo con el combate contra los insectos. En los alrededores del campo de cultivo se siembran, generalmente, plantas medicinales. Muchas de esas plantas producen un néctar que atrae una cierta especie de hormigas agresivas, enemigas naturales de los insectos fitofaguitos. Por más que parezca desordenado, el campo de cultivo kayapó esta organizado desde una lógica extremadamente estructurada. Las mujeres se dirigen todos los días al campo de cultivo para recoger las legumbres. La vida de una mujer kayapó es un tanto monótona. Pero algunas veces por año, generalmente en la estación seca, pequeños grupos de mujeres se adentran en la selva para juntar frutas salvajes y aceite de palmera. Las excursiones más cortas se extienden por dos días, las mas largas por una semana. Las mujeres, de hecho, nunca se alejan de la aldea, permaneciendo dentro de un radio de casi treinta kilómetros en torno a la misma, territorio con el cual están más familiarizadas y que constantemente es atravesado por cazadores. '''El papel del hombre en la tribu' La vida de los hombres kayapó se caracteriza por una excepcional movilidad. La mayor parte de las actividades de los hombres se realizan fuera del hogar: la caza, la pesca, las caminatas, la fabricación de los objetos y herramientas, o simplemente la conversación en la casa de los hombres. Como son especialmente las mujeres las que se ocupan del trabajo de los campos de cultivo, la preparación de los alimentos y la educación de los niños, los hombres no se sienten obligados a realizar deberes domésticos dentro de la aldea. Ellos pasan, de hecho, una buena parte de sus días en la selva con el objetivo de cazar y pescar. thumb|left|300pxLos Kayapó valoran las carnes con alto contenido de grasas, como la del anta. El catitu (musculus brevirostris) y el venado. Pero no siempre se encuentran esos grande mamíferos. La mayor parte de los pájaros de cazan simplemente por presentar un colorido plumaje. Las onzas, los gatos salvajes y las suçuaranas (Puma concolor) se cazan cuando atraviesan el camino de los cazadores aunque no son buscados específicamente. En efecto, los Kayapó creen que el hecho de comer la carne de un felino puede provocar ciertas enfermedades. Los monos, las cotias (Dasyprocta aguti) y, especialmente, los jabutis (un tipo de tortuga), son cazados con frecuencia y presentan un papel esencial en la alimentación de los indios. En general, los hombres cazan en solitario. Al amanecer, ellos penetran la selva en forma dispersa. Aquel que tiene la suerte de abatir una presa volverá de inmediato a la aldea hacia el mediodía. Los otros, que siguen una pista “fría” o que carecen de suerte, vagarán por la selva hasta que se ponga el sol. Las armas tradicionales se están sustituyendo cada vez más por los fusiles. Los arcos, las flechas y las lanzas se utilizan solamente cuando se realizan las ceremonias solemnes o cuando no hay municiones. Un hombre jamás vuelve a la aldea con las manos vacías. Aún cuando no traiga ninguna presa, debe recolectar algunas plantas medicinales, fibras o frutas silvestres para fabricar objetos utilitarios o decorativos. A su llegada a la aldea, el cazador exitoso ofrece su presa a la esposa o, si es soltero, a su madre o a una hermana. De inmediato, muchas personas surgen a la vista del cazador esperando una porción de carne. Es de esta manera en que cada Kayapó, hombre o mujer, se encuentra constantemente en posición de realizar un intercambio con otra serie de personas en la aldea. En efecto, el cazador bien sucedido está moralmente obligado a ceder una parte de la carne, todavía más cuando el animal es de porte respetable. Pero, en forma recíproca, el tocará las puertas de los otros cuando la suerte le sea esquiva o cuando se encuentre enfermo lo suficiente como para no salir a cazar. Cada intercambio –constante- logra que la carne obtenida diariamente sea repartido en la comunidad. Es extraño, por lo mencionado, que una familia no tenga la carne suficiente para alimentarse. thumb|400px Debido a las ceremonias, que se extienden por varios meses, se necesita una gran cantidad de carne. Por lo dicho se organizan, tres o cuatro veces por año, grandes expediciones. En principio, las mujeres y los niños acompañan a los hombres dejando abandonada la aldea. Día a día, un nuevo campamento se yergue en la selva, a algunos kilómetros del anterior. Es desde allí que los hombres parten en busca de la caza. A excepción de los jabutis, toda la carne se consume en la misma selva. Sólo se conservan los jabutis para el banquete final. En la selva ecuatorial no es fácil conservar una gran cantidad de carne y, de esta manera, los jabutis ofrecen la alternativa más sencilla: estos animales pueden permanecer por mucho tiempo vivos sin comer ni beber. No obstante, es cierto que su transporte puede ser problemático. Para acarrearlos con facilidad, estos animales son amarrados lado a lado entre dos bastones de madera. Tales estructuras pueden transportar, como máximo, quince jabutis y pueden llegar a medir tres metros de altura y pesar hasta sesenta kilos. No es una tarea fácil transitar los caminos de la selva. Por lo tanto, los jóvenes parten todos los días previamente a los cazadores para trazar, con sus machetes, un corredor a través de la vegetación. Los cazadores, cada cual con su carga de jabutis, avanzan lentamente a través de la selva y no vuelven a la aldea antes de reunir una determinada cantidad de carne, suficiente para organizar un banquete. En general, eso significa que es necesario encontrar entre 200 y 300 animales, lo que puede demorar uno o más meses. Se pesca todo el año, pero especialmente al iniciarse la estación seca, cuando el nivel de agua es más bajo y se pueden capturar en grandes cantidades. Con este objetivo los Kayapó utilizan los cipós timbó (tipo de liana que se adentra en el agua: Paullinia trigonia). Los hombres golpean durante horas los cipós con pequeños troncos que presentan una extremidad más ancha (mocas). Los peces comienzan a flotar sobre la superficie por la ausencia de oxígeno y se vuelven fáciles presas. Pero, como los Kayapó residen cerca de pequeños ríos, pescan especies pequeñas de peces. En la sociedad kayapó la pesca no constituye una actividad tan productiva como la caza. La economía de este pueblo es, recordémoslo, doblemente desfavorable: por el establecimiento de las aldeas en zonas ecológicas poco favorables y por la fuerte densidad demográfica de las grandes comunidades. ¿Cómo fue que os Kayapó resolvieron ese problema? Los otros grupos indígenas de la selva que viven en áreas semejantes presentan un tamaño generalmente más modesto y llevan una vida nómade. Estos se mantienen viajando en forma continua. Atraviesan regiones en donde aún no hay incidencia intensiva de actividades de caza y pueden contar con los productos disponibles en la selva. Ellos trabajan apenas en pequeños campos de cultivo que satisfacen rápidamente sus necesidades produciendo mandioca y papa. 'Bibliografía' * DREYFUS, Simone. 1963. Les Kayapo du Nord. Paris: Mouton. * TURNER, Terence. 1966. Social structure and political organization among the Northern Cayapó. Tese de Ph.D. Cambridge: Harvard University. * TURNER, Terence. 1991. The Mebengokre Kayapó: history, social consciousness and social change from autonomous communities to inter-ethnic system. Manuscrito inédito. Departamento de Antopologia. Universidade de Chicago. 337pp. * BAMBERGER, Joan. 1967. Environment and cultural classification: a study of the Northern Kayapó. Tese de Ph.D . Cambridge: Harvard University. * LUKESCH, Anton. 1976 1969. Mito e vida dos Caiapós. São Paulo: Livraria Pioneira Editora. * VERSWIJVER, Gustaf. 1978. Enquete ethnographique chez les Kayapo-Mekragnoti : contribution a l'etude de la dynamique des groupes locaux (scissions et regroupements). Paris : École des Hautes Études, 1978. 138 p. (Tese) * VERSWIJVER, Gustaaf. 1992. The club-fighters of the Amazon: warfare among the Kayapo Indians of Central Brazil. Gent: Rijksuniversiteit Gent. 378 pp. (Publicação da tese de doutorado do autor, de 1985: Considerations on Mekrãgnotí warfare. Faculteit van Rechtsgeleerdhei, Rijksuniversiteit Gent Academiejaar). * WERNER, Dennis. 1980. The making of a Mekranoti chief : the psychological and social determinants of leadership in a native South American society. New York : Univ. of New York. 367 p. (Tese de Doutorado) * LEA, Vanessa. 1986. Nomes e nekrets Kayapó: uma concepção de riqueza. Tese de Doutorado, Rio de Janeiro: PPGAS-Museu Nacional-UFRJ. 587 p. thumb|500px|left|Y aquí tenéis un vídeo para la propagación de la cultura Kayapó...Podemos aplicar todo lo que se dice aquí al problema actual de la tribu...la implantación de la central hidroeléctrica en Brasil, justo en el terreno donde viven los Kayapó...